


The Survivor: A Star Wars Story

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Survivor-Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Buried Alive, Female Protagonist, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jedi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rogue Jedi, Strong Female Characters, The Force, at least a mention at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A Jedi escapes the destruction of Luke Skywalker’s Temple, and is forced to survive.
Series: The Survivor-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634245





	The Survivor: A Star Wars Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I don’t usually do OCs, but...
> 
> Also, warning for a mention of being buried alive/claustrophobia at the beginning.

When the Academy fell, Metani Harrison wasn’t expecting it. 

She was seventeen years old then, still a Padawan. Seventeen, still in training. It was one of these aspects that, even after she pored over a text for a test that the Padawans were supposed to take, she didn’t know what was coming next. Even as her friend Anira Seule joked about her not needing to fall asleep with the text under her pillow, Metani laughed — but it was enough to make her feel like something was terribly, terribly wrong. 

“Met?” Anira said. “Are you okay?”

The Force was all but shrieking a warning in that moment. Metani barely had time to react before something struck the Academy — before the rubble crumbled down upon them. Even Anita’s efforts to protect the others weren’t enough, even as all went black.

***

Darkness. There was so much darkness around her, suffocating, crushing. Even reaching out in the Force — dear stars, she couldn’t even breathe, dear stars — Metani couldn’t help but feel like there were bodies everywhere. Something had struck the Academy — it had been almost like someone had struck the Academy with a bolt of energy, like they were that unlucky —

She couldn’t possibly have survived. Perhaps whatever had struck the Academy down had spared her while killing everyone else. 

She couldn’t afford to pity herself. Self-pity was unbecoming, Metani had learned. Self-pity was immobilizing — it didn’t allow you to do anything about the problem.

 _Concentrate. Feel._ Even as she felt the rubble around her, lifting and shifting and hovering, Metani felt her breathing come in more shallowly, frantically, almost like she was just recovering her breath, just getting her air back. Even stumbling to her feet, she almost wanted to laugh in relief — and then despair. She’d survived. Everyone else...dear stars, everyone else was dead. 

Everyone. She had to run. Even stumbling towards the hangar, towards a shuttle — she could remember going on missions, Anira, teaching her to pilot. Anira. She was dead too. Just another dead body. Luminous beings, that’s what they were — it didn’t change the fact that almost everyone was dead. (There was Ben, of course. Voe, Hennix and Tai were off-planet. And Master Skywalker...stars, he had to be alive. There had to be at least some still alive...)

Metani boarded the shuttle. She was shaking; it was like she was still getting used to actually breathing air. And punching in the coordinates for the Unknown Regions, her hand still shaking, she had a feeling that she’d have to sleep in the cockpit for a while. Light. She needed more light. She doubted she could sleep in dark, enclosed spaces without thinking of feeling rubble all but pressing around her. The blue light from the console...

Long after she’d lifted off and shot into hyperspace, she could at least linger with the blue light for a while. While she felt the deaths of other Jedi, inside...

Inside. Metani let her head fall back, and closed her eyes. She could be reassured the blue light was there, at least.


End file.
